Bring Your Girlfriend to Work Day
by Potat0S
Summary: James and Alex have some fun at SHIELD
"James?"

"Door's open, doll, come in," James called, leaning back in his chair slightly, and grinning at Alex as she walked in. "Hey, sweetheart, I wasn't expectin' you."

Alex smiled, closing the door behind her. "I couldn't resist the opportunity to see you behind a desk. It's so… weirdly normal, I suppose."

James gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, I know. Make a change from bashing people over the head with the shield, huh? Natalia's gotten sick of me procrastinating mission briefings that she's lettin' me out of here until I look over all of this stuff." He gestured to the mixture of paperwork and electronic tables that was scattered over the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" Alex asked, a small, apologetic frown on her face. "I don't want to be a distraction if you're trying to do stuff."

"No, no, not at all," James assured her with a smile, pushing his chair out from the desk and motioning for Alex to sit in his lap, something which she happily obliged, setting her purse down on the floor. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You are a very welcome distraction."

Moving her arms around his shoulders, Alex smiled at the little kiss. "I'll take that as a compliment," she giggled.

"It was meant as one."

Alex tucked her head into the crook of James' neck, and asked, "So, how's it going? Does this mean that you're actually going to start planning your missions now?" she teased with a smirk.

James pretended to look offended, but was quickly smiling again. "Stranger things have happened. And I don't need to make plans, nothing's gone too wrong so far."

He was grinning as Alex began to protest, and he stopped her argument with another kiss. "I'm kidding, doll, I'm just teasin' you."

Alex tried to look sternly at James, but a smile broke through. "You're a dork," she giggled.

"And so are you," James grinned, kissing down her jaw to her neck, sighing breathily as he sucked gently on her neck. "Hmm… I've been so bored, baby doll. I'm glad you're here."

Alex's eyelids fluttered closed as James moved his lips over her skin, and she bit back a moan. "James, aren't there cameras in here?" she asked as she felt her boyfriend slide his hand up her leg.

"No, most of the offices themselves don't have cameras in," James replied, pulling back enough to look at her. "It's just us in here."

There was a pause, and then Alex grinned, moving to straddle James, bringing her lips to his as her hands ran over his chest. "Then we should use that to our advantage," she murmured, letting her hands drift down to his stomach.

Alex's grin was reflected on James' face, and he took hold of the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor. He started kissing over the tops of her breasts, stroking his thumbs over the material that hid her nipples, chuckling lowly at the little moan that she gave.

Alex kissed James again, before moving her lips to his neck. She sucked gently on his skin, her hands now gently palming his crotch. She could feel him getting hard through his jeans, and he groaned softly in her ear as she touched him. Swiftly, Alex moved to her knees, and undid James' pants. She pulled them and his underwear down just far enough to free his already half hard cock.

Another little groan came from James as he watched Alex, and he gently slid her bra straps down her shoulders, before pushing the cups down to reveal her breasts. Her nipples hardened at the sudden exposure, and James smiled at her cute blush. "You're beautiful," he grinned, quickly placing his thumb over her lips so that she couldn't disagree. "You _are_ , you're not allowed to tell me otherwise."

Alex paused for a moment, and then took James' thumb into her mouth, her eyes not leaving his as she sucked teasingly, slowly pulling her head back until his thumb was resting on her lips again.

"Oh… Wow…" James breathed, feeling his arousal growing as he watched Alex. He drew his hand away, still looking down at her.

There was another brief moment of pause, before Alex leant down and trailed a line of kisses along James' length. She moved her mouth over his skin until he was almost completely hard, and then she slipped her lips over his tip, and slowly took him all the way in.

James breathed out a sigh of pleasure as Alex's mouth enveloped his cock, and his flesh hand went to her hair, running his fingers through her soft tresses.

Alex's pace was slow as she moved her mouth along James' member, as she smiled as she felt his hand in her hair. She sucked him gently, wanting to draw this out for a while.

But there was a knock on the door.

Colour draining from her face, Alex looked up at James, hurriedly removing her mouth from him.

But James simply grinned, and beckoned for Alex to stay under the desk as he tucked his chair in closer, so that neither she, or his lap, could be seen.

Blushing and trying not to giggle, Alex listened as James told whoever it was to come in.

"Barnes, have you finished looking over all of this crap yet?"

Alex recognised Tony Stark's voice from where she was kneeling under the desk.

His fingers tangling in Alex's hair, James replied, "Jesus, Stark, I've only been working on them for a few hours."

"Well, how long are you going to be? Romanoff wants to go over the extraction briefing."

A cheeky smirk came over Alex's face as she got an idea. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to James' cock, and felt his muscles tighten slightly under her hands.

"I don't know, a while," James said, the hand that was in Alex's hair tightening a little.

A little faster than she had been before, Alex started working James with her mouth again, using one of her hands to massage his balls.

"Just give me a few hours to finish e- everything, okay?" James shot at Stark, his voice cracking slightly as he tried not to groan.

Stark frowned slightly. "You okay, Barnes?"

"I'm just a little st- stiff from the last mission. I'm fine."

Alex was trying not to laugh as she suckled on James' tip, and then took him all the way in again.

"… Alright," Stark said, not sounding entirely convinced, but leaving the room anyway, closing the door behind him.

James left a few seconds to make sure that Stark was definitely gone, and then pulled his chair back from the desk, jovially glaring at Alex. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Alex replied, blinking her eyes up at him in mock innocence.

Chuckling, James beckoned her to stand up. He reached behind Alex and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. He showered her pale breasts with kisses, and then slipped his fingers under her skirt, unhooking her panties and sliding them down her legs.

Deliberately using his metal fingers to increase the sensations, James starting to stroke Alex's clit, each movement slow and precise. He grinned as a little moan came from her, and gently slid two fingers inside her, stroking her walls as his thumb tapped her bundle of nerves.

Alex was bracing herself on James' shoulders, feeling her legs tremble as he touched her. She already knew how wet she was, and James' fingers were only increasing her arousal. She wanted him, wanted all of him, and the danger of the situation only made her want him more.

"J- James," she breathed. "I've got condoms in my bag. Inside pocket."

James didn't need a bigger hint. With his free hand, he reached down into Alex's bag, grabbing a condom from the inside pocket. He tore it open with his teeth, and slowly pulled his fingers out of Alex. He slipped the condom on, and then pulled Alex down, letting her hover over him as he brought his lips to hers.

"Sit on me, baby doll," he prompted with a grin, gently pushing down on Alex's hips.

Her cheeks blushing pink, Alex smiled, and lowered herself onto James' cock, both of them groaning together at the feeling. She stayed still for a moment, and then slowly began to move on him, grinding her hips on him as their foreheads touched.

"You feel as good as ever," James smirked, moving his hands to her rear, and squeezing gently, but firmly. As Alex began to move faster, he moaned at how amazing she felt around him, so warm and wet, tight enough to feel fantastic, but not enough for him to worry that he was hurting her.

Alex smiled again, kissing James as she moved on him, her eyes slipping closed as she allowed herself to get lost in the pleasurable sensations.

James let her continue for a few minutes, moving his flesh hand to rub little circles around her clit, his grin widening when her moans got louder. But then he held her hips again, stopping her from moving. Moving his lips to Alex's ear, James purred, "Bend over my desk, Alex."

Blushing again, Alex reflected the grin, and nodded. Standing up, she turned around and, after moving a few files out of the way, lay her torso on the desk, instinctively spreading her legs for him.

"Good girl," James smiled, standing up himself and tenderly running his hands down her back. His hands going back to her hips, James positioned himself at her entrance, and slid inside again, humming in pleasure.

Alex moaned dirtily as James' cock brushed over her g-spot, and she turned her head to look at him as best she could, her pleasure showing on her face. The way that he started to thrust into her caused her clitoris to rub against the desk, and a little cry came from Alex. "Oh my God, James, yes!"

James was grunting himself, his hands moving to Alex's, and he gently held her wrists behind her back, and then leant to the side, checking her face to make sure that she was alright. When she met his gaze, smiled, and nodded, he stroked his thumbs over her wrists, before picking up the pace a little, his thrusts becoming less controlled as he let the passion take over.

"Next time, you should wear a tie," Alex panted. "Then you could tie my hands with it, and you wouldn't have to hold them."

James paused in his motions. He knew that Alex had some issues with being restrained, and the fact that she trusted him so much to let him tie her hands meant a lot to him. "If you want that, baby," he smiled, bending down to press a kiss to her shoulder, before straightening up and starting to rock into her again, keeping his thrusts slow, but deep.

"Faster, James, please," Alex begged, wanting everything that he could give her. "Please."

James was all too happy to oblige. The grin back on his face, he pushed into her faster and faster, grunting as he felt his release approaching. But he had no intentions to come before Alex did. He released her wrists, and slid one arm around her waist, and the other across her chest. Pulling Alex upright, her back against his chest, James kept thrusting up into her, gently biting at her neck.

Alex's moans were getting louder, she didn't give a damn if anyone heard her, and she knew that she was getting closer. "James, oh, James!" she cried, her arms lying on top of his.

His flesh hand squeezed Alex's breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and James slid his metal hand to her clit, rubbing in just the right way, and he put his mouth to her ear again. "Come for me, doll," he commanded. "Let go, I want you to come for me."

Alex's orgasm hit her within seconds, and she let out another cry as her body gave into the pleasure, waves of ecstasy washing over her.

"Good girl, Alex," James smirked, the crack entering his voice again as his own orgasm approached. As gently as he could, he lay Alex back down on the desk, holding onto her hips as he thrust through his climax, shooting his load with a loud groan of her name.

Both of them panting, James lay his torso on top of Alex's, keeping most of his weight on his arms so she was comfortable. He trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck, breathing her name every so often.

"I love you," James smiled as he kissed her shoulder again.

The same smile was on Alex's face, and she replied, "I love you too," just as quietly as James had.

They stayed there for a few more moments, before James begrudgingly stood up fully, bringing Alex with him, turning her around, and kissing her lips gently.

Alex didn't want to pull away from him, but she knew it wouldn't be long until someone else came to check on James' progress. After she had returned the kiss, Alex stepped away from James, and picked her bra, panties, and shirt up off the floor. She quickly dressed herself as James tucked himself back into his jeans, did up his fly, and straightened his shirt.

Once they were both presentable again, Alex gave James another little kiss. "I should go," she said softly. "You've got work to do, and I've distracted you enough."

"Distracted me? No way, doll, you've given me newfound inspiration."

Alex laughed at that. "Oh yeah? Well then, consider the thought of me waiting at home for you an extra incentive to get your work done," she purred, kissing his jaw before picking her bag up, and heading for the door, swaying her hips purposefully.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're a godsend," James grinned, running a hand through his hair as he watched her. "I'll be home as quick as I can. Promise."

Smiling and giving James a little wave, Alex slipped out of the door.

And, as the door closed behind her, James sat down at the desk, and pulled the nearest folder towards him.


End file.
